Reload
by Winter4
Summary: Rally and May get deeper into a hunt than they ever dreamed. R&R!
1. Reload: It all starts

Rally was sprawled haphazardly across the soft mattress, her blonde companion not but a few feet away. The clock beside her clicked, the numbers rolling over to 12:00 am. It was now October 7. Her form shifted, and she rolled over, an arm flopping over on top of May. The smaller, blonde girl tucked her arms around the other, drawing her up to her face. Her eyes were half-mast, dizzy and hazy from the party the night before. It was Rally's birthday, and they'd spent the entire night partying it away. The entire ATF precinct had been there that night, as per the request of a certain aggravating male who seemed to stalk her. Party favors were strung about, and various assorted food and beverage items had been stacked in a row of now five trash bags. Luckily, Rally had been able to keep them from the basement. May smiled a little, and pressed a kiss to Rally's forehead, laying her head back down, eyes closing for a blink.  
  
It seemed like only the blink that May could remember, before she heard that aggravating sound of the buzzer on her alarm clock wailing at her that it was time to get up. She glanced over, muttering darkly, gripping the clock by its helpless plastic frame. With a quick swipe, she snatched it from the wall, the cord giving only a moments resistance before it hopped from the wall outlet. She gave another motion, hurling it into a nearby wall, groaning at the throbbing that began to invade her head. Yep.. one too many Schnapps. Everything was sort of spinning for a moment, when she sat up, the entire room seeming a bit hazy and distant. It took her a moment, to notice she was bare of the body that had been there what seemed a moment ago, blinking once or twice in attempts to regain her senses. Her nose lifted into the air a moment, and she gave a attentive sniff. Yes, there it was.. coffee. Her hands planted into the bed, eyes closing as she mustered all the strength her scantly clad little frame could, hauling herself to her feet. She blinked, now upright. Well, that was step one.. time to attempt at walking. She took a step, but luck have it, it she landed entirely farther than she had intended.   
  
Out of seemingly no where, two small arms wrapped themselves about her, allowing her to hold her balance. She groaned in protest to the entire act of moving, and simply secured her arms about her partner, hoisting her back up with a quick push.  
  
"Unf," Rally protested, guiding May back to the bed, and laying her over, "You really need to lose some weight, May."  
  
May simply gave her a glare, rubbing her head slightly. She reached up, but before she could grab the intended item, her hand was holding a rather chilly ice-pack. She blinked, laying the cooled gel filled bag over her head, glancing to the table. Coffee.. Rally never forgot about her. As much as they bickered and complained, it always seemed like Rally was taking care of her. She smiled a little, reaching up and tugging Rally's hand somewhat. Rally blinked, turning, glancing down. May smiled one of those genuine smiles, one she rarely used, pressing a kiss to Rally's palm.   
  
"Thanks.. for always taking care of me Rally.." May spoke, seeming almost timid, considering all.   
  
Rally simply smiled in return, lowering herself down to offer the blonde girl the warmth of a hug. Indeed, it was returned, as May wrapped her arms tight around Rally, nosing childishly into her shoulder. Rally laughed softly, smoothing her fingers through May's hair for a moment, before raising.  
  
"We have a job later today.. but you can rest for now. Drink some coffee, and take a warm shower," Rally insisted, slipping off into the nearby closet to dress herself.  
  
May glanced down, noting the direction Rally had disappeared in, and now noting her own attire. A small yellow shirt that stopped just above her naval, and a rather normal pair of white cotton panties. She groaned again, raising herself, placing a hand on the icepack to keep it in place. She walked quietly over to the nightstand, placing the ice pack beside the cup of coffee, taking that instead. She took a sip, wincing slightly. Still a little hot. She quietly paced into the kitchen, glancing about for something on hand to eat. She furrowed her brows. After last night, there was little left in the house. She'd have to do some major shopping today for some essentials.. c-4, nitroglycerine, fertilizer, soda, chips, and a few meals to last the rest of the week. She yawned, rubbing her head slightly, taking another sip of her coffee.   
  
Meanwhile, Rally stood in her rather lacy black panties, bra disposed of to the side. She yawned softly, fumbling through random outfits, stopping on a particularly leathery dress. She tugged it from the rack, unzipping the sipper that ran along the side, stepping into it, and zipping it back up. With a few tugs, and tucks, it was in place. She stepped out, bra in hand, unzipping the outfit. She stepped out of it, tossing it onto the bed, clasping the bra back into place. She reached down, wiggling out of the garter belt about her waist, unsnapping the cords leading to the thigh-high black lace hose, discarding it all to the side. She walked across the lushly carpeted floor, rubbing her eyes, entire form stretching. She rubbed her eyes, followed by a soft yawn, leaning over against the doorway. She grinned, seeing only the backside of her partner poking from the refrigerator. She slipped over quietly, gently leaning her arm onto May's back, peeking over her shoulder.   
  
May shifted in protest, wiggling to try to get Rally off of her.  
  
"Rally, get off, I'm tryin' to look for something to eat. After last night's extravaganza, I don't think we have any food left in the house." She pouted, raising and pushing Rally back, before closing the door.  
  
Rally made a rather displeased sound as she was backed into the kitchen counter, taking the opportunity to hop up onto it, nearly bumping into May's coffee. May quickly spun around, snatching the coffee before she could, taking down the rest of the already half empty cup. She slipped over beside the sink, setting the cup down, stretching out.   
  
"Rally," May spoke, pouting upwards towards Rally, "Can you go out and get my breakfaaaast?" she whined the last bit of it, leaning back against the counter.  
  
Rally signed, and rubbed her forehead, starting towards the bedroom. She heard a brief 'Thanks!' from behind her, before she walked over to the bed. She snatched up the leather dress, zipping it up onto herself. She quickly snagged a pair of shoes, and her jacket, before heading to the living room. She yanked the keys from the counter, and she was out the door, leaving the blonde to make whatever mischief she could. 


	2. Reload: On the move

May sighed as she leaned back, staring up at the cieling. Her form wiggled down against the couch, thinking. It'd been hours since Rally left to get her breakfast, and her stomach was protesting to the wait quite noisily. She rubbed her stomach, finally deciding to see if she could find something to piece together to make a meal. She wandered over to the freezer, her first choice being the ice-cream she remembered buying at the store earlier that week. She sighed, shaking her head, remembering the party last night. She grumbled, and slammed the freezer shut, digging through the refrigerator. Was some of this stuff alive? She couldn't tell. It seemed like it though. She rummaged through various contents, finally finding a can of unopend diet soda. She shook her head, grabbing that and opening it, before continuing. Now.. food. She dug through the lower shelves, sighing softly to herself.   
  
A quiet figure crept up behind her, unknowing to the blonde girl. Without warning, massive arms enclosed about her, yanking her from the refrigerator. May struggled for a moment, before she turned, hands slipping down the front of her bra. Her hands closed on two rather large grenades. She grinned, stuffing them in her asailant's shirt, ducking to the side. There was the sound of shattered glass, and two rather loud explosions, the entire house shaking. May blinked, peering over the top of the counter, and out the window. She blinked, eyes widening at the sight presented. There were two rather large craters in the front lawn, and a disgruntled figure laying a good thirty feet away. May grabbed a previously discarded pair of shorts from the couch and tucking them on. She creeped through the human siized hole in the window, peering over at the.. leather.. clad.. form. She blinked, eyes widening.   
  
"OH SHIT!" May blinked, turning on heel, rocketing back into the house. Though, it was a short lived retreat, a rather pissed off Rally had her by the ankle.   
  
"M-A-Y H-O-P-K-I-N-S!!!!!!" Rally proclaimed, pronouncing each letter in its own infuriated accord.   
  
May blinked, turning, rubbing the back of her head quite innocently enough. Rally sighed softly, simply shaking her head, grumbling beneath her breath.   
  
A little while later, they were upstairs, and Rally was stripped down again, sprawled across the bed. May was at her side, gently dabbing a damp rag against the rest of the small scrapes she'd caused by the explosion. Rally winced, muttering darkly up towards the blonde figure tending her wounds. May sighed softly, wearing a genuinly sorry expression. It didn't phase Rally though. She could have been killed! She held the ice-pac May had given her, to her forehead, while May gently wiped the last reminants of a scrape from her cheek. Rally then rose, with a displeased grunt, wincing slightly at the feeling in her back. Alas, she'd only taken two steps, before May was under her, arm tucked around her, guiding her over to the shower. Rally stopped for a moment, turning May to face her. May blinked, not having expected the sudden change, and turned her head. Her face was red, eyes trickling crystaline tears. She drew the blonde girl against her, wrapping both arms around her, gently cradeling her head to her shoulder. May threw her arms around Rally, eyes overflowing with tears as she held onto her tight. Rally sighed softly, lightly running her hand along May's back.  
  
"Shh.. Its alright.." Rally spoke, trying to calm her somewhat, not quite the best at this whole comfort thing.  
  
May simply mantained her grip, sniffing softly, head nuzzling under Rally's chin. Rally smiled, gently combing her fingers through May's hair, content with just holding her there for the time being. After a while, May reluctantly softend her grip, releasing a hand from around her to rub away the tears from her eyes. Rally smiled a little, reaching over to the nightstand. She removed a tissue from the box, gently dabbing May's cheeks, and wiping around her eyes. May blinked once or twice, eyes closing for a moment. As Rally's hand passed her cheek, May's hands rose, tugging away the tissue and gently smoothing out Rally's hand against her cheek. The brunette tilted her head not quite understanding, until May gently pressed a kiss to Rally's palm, nuzzling it again. Rally's eyes widend a moment. May?! No.. she.. she couldn't be. She had her Ken.. and.. and.. she.. was the most amasing person Rally knew. She gently drew May forward with the hand against her cheek, staring down. There was a long pause, as the two simply stared at each other for the longest time, both afraid to advance were they wrong. Finally, May took the initiative. She rose onto her toes, arms re-encircling themselves about Rally's neck, lips seeking hers. Rally returned the favor, arms still around her midriff, as she leaned in and allowed a gentle exchange. May rose a little more, leaning into the kiss, until she finally seemed to realise what she was doing. It was but a moment later, the entire situation finally hit Rally. The two of them suddenly stumbled backwards, fits of red staining their cheeks. Rally plopped back onto the bed, and May stood, the both of them utterly speechless.  
  
The sweet taste of the kiss lingered on both their lips for long moments after, telling the both of them that someone had to say or do something to cure the awkward silence that insued. It was again May that had made the first move, silently stepping over to the bed. Rall was lost in confusion, not sure whether to feel greatful that the pent up emotion between the two had finally been released, or disgusted that she's just shared a passionate kiss with her closes friend. Rally hadn't even noticed May's presence until it was too late. A soft set of lips were against hers, arms gently tucking beneath her own. It was wrong! Atleast, thats what her mind was telling her. Everything in her body was screaming to push the lesbian bitch off of her and shoot her were she stood!.. But.. at the same time her heart was crying to its own accord. For so long, she'd taken care of May. She'd treated her like her own daughter, and so much more. There were feelings there, that now poured over. Rally's arms slid around her, and she drew her down, gently running her hand along her back. May broke off, her head gently nuzzling under the other's chin. Rally gently pressed a kiss to her forehead and lay there, drawing the covers over them. It was pleasant.. the content feeling had left them both rather sapped of energy. They both drifted off into a pleasant sleep, arms wrapped tightly about each other, haphazardly sprawled yet nested content together.  
  
May was the first to wake, a good while later, removing her head from the crook of Rally's neck. Rally merely grunted in disapproval, though her arms were now at her sides. May was careful not to wake Rally, as she slid her arms from around her partner, leaving a gentle kiss to her forhead. She silently slipped over the closet, tucking on a short black miniskirt, to go with the small yellow shirt she wore. Creeping out of the room, she snuck down the stairs into the basement, digging through the drawers as she entered the room. Ah-ha! There it was.. May snatched up a large back of black powder and shell casings, along with large red tips. She hopped up on the table, placing her legs to either side of her, spreading out the materials infront of her. A rather sadistic grin was plastered on her features as she removed a few chemicals from the other side of the desk, begining to stuff blast caps and powder down into the empty shell.   
  
Rally awoke a good while later, shivering slightly at the absense of a warm body atop her. Her head rolled over.. 5:00 pm on her alarm. She grunted, and pushed herself up. An hour to get ready. She walked quietly over to the stand beside her bed, yanking up and slipping into the leather dress she'd left there when she fell asleep, tucking it onto herself. She blinked, ear twitching slightly at the sounds coming from the basement. She grabbed her black leather jacket, tucking it onto herself, releasing the latch holding her gun in place. She casually strolled out of the room, and silently crept down the stairs, peering around the doorframe to glance in on what was going on. She sighed in relief, seeing May clamp down the last tip on the rather impressive table-full of bullets. Rally blinked, walking in, knocking on the door frame first.  
  
"May, what are you doing? I have an entire six cases of ammo we need to unload from the backseat of the car." Rally tilted her head quizzicly, not quite understanding why she would need so much ammunition for one hunt.   
  
"Use these today, please? I'll test them first of course, but I want you to use these today! I've.. modified them." May spoke with a grin, quickly stuffing the chemicals back into the drawer.   
  
Rally blinked, tilting her head, not quite trusting the explosive-obsessed girl. Rally shrugged, looking over to the target on the wall. She snatched up a bullet, drawing her gun from its holster. She clicked the clip from the bottom, flicking the bullets into her jacket pocket, sticking in the red tipped shell. She didn't notice it was clear.. and the liquid inside of it tilted. May noticed only too late, and reached far too late. Rally had aimed at the center of the target, and fired. The bullet left the gun, soaring directly into the center of the target. For a split second, Rally stood, rather unimpressed. Without any warning whatsoever, the entire target blew apart, sending guns flying and leaving a rather large hole where the target once was. May sighed, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"I tried to warn you.." She mummbled  
  
"MAY!! Why do I need something like this?! We want them *alive*" Rally spoke, though that was only half true.  
  
May grinned, holding up a human target. The entire area beneth the waist had been circled.   
  
"That's what lower torso shots are for!" She spoke rather prouly, knowing Rally quite often liked to pick apart their chests.   
  
Rally chuckled softly, shaking her head.   
  
"Alright, I'll try them. But they're alot harder to hit." She commented, watching May as she filled clip after clip. It'd take hundreds of clips to take up all the bullets May had made.   
  
After a bit of preperation, packing explosive in concealed areas, and checking all the locks and replacing the window, they finally headed out the door. May and Rally climbed into the large blue tiger of a car, the enging roaring to life as she rolled the key over. With a smooth motion, Rally threw it into gear, peeling out of the driveway and tearing down the road. 


	3. Reload: Is it Hopeless?

The large blue Cobra roared down the road as the two lay back, seemingly at home at the high speeds the car was running. The stereo was blaring with the music Rally had put in, the both of them rocking back and forth to the beat. May's nose was buried in the instruction manual to a rather large explosive crate that sat in the backseat, and Rally's eyes were on the rush hour traffic ahead. She knew she should have left earlier. It was 5:45 pm and the streets were packed with all those leaving work. First they had to get a hold of a few contacts up town for the information that they needed. That was May's division. And secondly, Rally had to survey the site while May gathered information.   
  
After a few moments of steady cruising, they slowly began to slow down, finally reaching the thick wave of traffic entering and leaving the city. It was hell. Rally sighed, seeming rather grumpy at their situation, and veered over onto an off-ramp, deciding to park it and walk. They drove for a few more minutes, finally spotting an all-night parking lot. Luckily, they were the only cars for quite a ways. Rally hopped out, grabbing a few clips from the back seat, stuffing them in various pockets and cases. May was stuffing the inside of her jacket full of random explosives, mostly large bricks of C-4, and a few Napalm canisters. Both of them set to go, they quietly walked towards a large vacant building. This would be where they started. The lead was, the suspect and his gang were held up inside the building, but had networks of people all over the city. If they could bring in a leader from each section, the reward was well worth the risk.   
  
Rally entered first, glancing around. There were gang tags spray painted all over the walls and ceiling, and some even on the floor. There was a narrow hallway in front of her, only two doors down the entire length of the hall, and a section cut out at the end, where the staircase began. Rally sighed softly, glancing back to May. She motioned for her to stay back, while she checked the first room. May nodded, stringing up a small trap at the entrance of the building were anyone to try to escape. Well.. small by her standards. Rally creaked open the first door, peering in. Nothing. She quietly stepped into the room, glancing behind the door as she did. She sighed in relief, not finding anything. The room was small, only a mattress on the floor in the corner, and a large barrel that had obviously had a fire in it at one point. There were broken needles lining the floor, and various cut-outs of bikini models from magazines. Yep.. the gang was here alright. She slipped out from the room, glancing over to May who sat rather impatiently in the corner, slinking over to the last opened door. She'd obviously stepped out to the car again, as she was carrying her large crate of explosives. She removed the lid, setting up another trap on the first opened door. Merely precaution were anyone to try to run.   
  
Rally ducked through the second door, glancing around. The room looked about the same. She glanced over to the barrel in the corner.. still smoking. She grinned, and hauled herself into the side of the door, listening to it as it slammed against the figure behind it, listening to the body as it slumped over onto the floor. She stepped forward, pulling the door away, glancing down. The thug lay there, nose bleeding, crumpled into the corner. Rally grabbed a nearby rope, tying the man up for safe keeping. She stepped back out of the room, glancing down the hallway. May was already rigging the foot of the stairs with explosives, as Rally shifted up along side her. Careful not to trip the wire, they both began up the stairs, as Rally peered around the corner, listening to a pair of voices. She grinned, quite sadistically, glancing back at May who wore the same grin. May unclipped two of her grenades, flipping the pens and hurling them down the hall to either side of the top of the staircase. Two explosions rang out, and the silence afterwards was a rather good sign that she'd hit her mark. Just incase, Rally crept up the stairs, peering around the corner. Gunfire commenced, the wall chipping apart as the bullets ate at the side and Rally ducked back behind it. She waited a moment, before ducking out, plugging three precedes shots down the first man's chest, watching each become a tennis ball sized hole as the fluid inside the cap ignited. Dumbfounded at his partner's sudden death, he never noticed Rally's small figure as it launched two or three blows into his midriff and groin, sending him toppling to the ground. She brought the handle of her gun down over his head, watching him as he lay there, out cold. She glanced to either side of her. Eight doors, four on each side of the hall. She decided to take it room by room, and slammed through the first door, being met with the sight of another empty room. Footsteps.. May? Maybe. She ducked back out into the hall, peering down the stairs. Where was May? She began to turn, when met with the backside of a bear paw sized fist to her face. She was sent sprawling down the stairs, slamming into the floor beneath rolling over and crumpling with a groan into the corner.   
  
May had not been so lucky as to just be hit. Infect, she was now tied in a corner, blood trickling down her forehead from a received blow to the back of her head. Stars spun in front of her, and she found it hard to concentrate on any one thing. After a moment, she wavered in place, staring up at the hulking figure that loomed towards her, before collapsing over onto the floor. The figure scooped an arm under her, throwing her over his shoulder, hauling her down the stairs. He glanced over to Rally, walking over to her, nudging her with his foot. She groaned and rolled over, only to be met with a swift blow to the head, knocking her out cold.   
  
It was a good while later before Rally woke up, entire body feeling like it'd been hit by a semi, or something like it. The room spun around her in a messy blur of colors. Everything seemed to be narrowed to a pinpoint, everything outside of that pinpoint seeming vaguely there. She stood, her head swimming, slowly dulling into a throbbing pain, her vision pulsing with each throb. She blinked once or twice as she looked around, holding the side of her face. There was a large black hand mark where the figure had hit her, causing her cheek to swell to a rather nasty size. She stumbled in a seemingly drunken stupor towards the door, still having not regained complete control of herself from the onset of delirium. She finally blinked a few more times, regaining most of her sight, though everything seemed a bit hazy at first. All things considered, she was lucky to be alive. She rubbed her temples gently, noting the absence of all her weapons.. even the ones hidden in rather secretive places. She squirmed slightly, still having all her clothes on. Thank God they hadn't done anything more than search her. She glanced around, looking for her partner. She hoped May had faired better than she had on the beating end. She blinked once or twice, slowly heading up the stairs, checking through each room, then those downstairs. In a hurried frenzy, she checked them all again and again, not believing what was happening. Her partner! *Her* May!  
  
Indeed, May had faired better than her on the beating end.. but not so well on the situation. She was tied, and gagged, her entire body motionless as the assailant allowed the barrel of the gun to caress her forehead. She squinted, tied rather firmly to the chair. If only she could reach her bra. She tugged and pulled at the ropes again and again, her skin already pink where the ropes had rubbed them raw over the past few hours. She wiggled in the seat, trying to push her gag down with her teeth and tongue. It was all to no avail, as it just made her wrists hurt more and more as she tugged and tugged at the ropes. With a defeated sigh, she lay back in the chair, simply staring up at the now grinning man. The man leaned down, clasping a hand onto her right breast, giving it a squeeze. She squeaked, eyes widening, attempting to struggle away.  
  
"There there little girl.. I wont do anything to you. Boss's orders.. I dunno why, but he wants you completely intact and unharmed for something." The huge burly man spoke, his hands probably able to clasp together around her midriff.  
  
She squirmed and fidgeted, trying to scream rather unrepeatable curses at him, though it all merely comes out as muffled sounds. She sighed, laying back in the chair, seeming as if she was quite defeated. The man grinned, turning away, walking back to his post outside the door. May worked quickly and quietly, inching the chair back towards the window sill. Within a reasonable distance, she tipped the chair back into the barred window, her hands leaning against the sill itself. She crunched her legs beneath herself, pushing up on the chair. She whimpered as her arms stretched farther than she thought they would, slowly sliding up over the head of the chair. She took a moment to stand there, tears staining her eyes. After a moment's pause, she returned to her senses, pulling her arms under her legs, and in front of her once more. With a hard tug, she yanked the gag off, and turned to the barred window. Broken of course, she pressed the rope down against one of the jagged edges of the glass. After a few minutes of rubbing the rope back and forth across the sharp glass, it was finally worn down enough to where she simply broke it in half. With that taken care of, she leaned down, clicking open the heel of her shoe. She removed the small set of explosives, stuffing her hands down her bra and removing the grenades. She crept over to the door, sticking one of the grenades to the small cube of C-4. She waited a moment, before yanking the pin and running to the other side of the room. Four.. Three.. Two.. One.. *BOOM*. The grenade ignited, causing the C-4 to erupt, and take out most of the wall. May blinked.   
  
"Oops.." she said aloud, with a rather devilish grin, "I think I used too much."   
  
With that, May crept to the door, glancing out. It was another abandoned building, obviously. Once what seemed to be a hotel, from the looks of the hallway. She crept as quietly as she could through the halls, stringing tripwires along the hall as she went. She quietly snuck over to the panel for the lighting, flipping a few switches and shutting off the lights. One by one she unscrewed them and removed the ends of them, lining them with C-4, and filling the rest with gunpowder, leaving enough room for the filaments to spark. She crept over to the stairs that overlooked the floor beneath, peering over the balcony. Spotting a camera that was swinging back in her direction, she ducked down, peering slightly over again. Four floors until the lobby. May whined softly to herself, wishing she still had her jacket. 


End file.
